As Dead As The Average Corpse GerardFrank
by PlanetaryFags
Summary: Gerard Way can't take it anymore. Simply counting the seconds on each finger as the minutes go by. He refuses to admit his true depression, and feelings of being complete and utterly alone; friendless.. He claims to be "As dead as a fucking corpse" But when Frank Iero finds his way into his life, will he prove to be the light that makes Gerard realize he is very much alive? Frerard


Chapter 1

_'One', 'Two', 'Three', 'Four', 'Five'.. _

This was my routine everyday. I won't lie, it was probably the worst way to let the time pass, but counting the seconds to each minute is just what I did; I had nothing better to do. Glancing around I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently, my leg brushing the underside of the desk ever so slightly, causing the whole thing to shake violently. I didn't care. Never did, never will.

I always got odd stares from people around me, but who wouldn't look at a kid, 5'7', long, shaggy black hair that flared flatteringly, brushing the shoulders, dark fashion choice, the occasional eyeliner. I just... _Wasn't normal._ It didn't bother me, to be honest.. Sometimes the attention was quite nice, giving a bit of a break in my normal solitude.

Sometimes the stares weren't always friendly. On most occasions they were quite disgust-filled. If I was lucky, even menacing! Ugh. People were _not _my thing.. "Mister Way.", It was hard to believe I was in regular classes. Sometimes I wondered how I wasn't grouped with the 5.0.4 Kids, or even placed in Special-Help Classes for being seemingly mute. That said how little I talked. "_Mister. Way._", I wasn't stupid or anything. If anyone asked, I was quite knowledgable. My grades ranged from A's to the occasional C. "_**Mister Way!"**_, That was enough to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?", My head snapped up from my lap. I had been looking at my legs quite intently as I thought—I do that a lot—And it seemed my World History teacher, Mr. Wellinger had been calling my name for the last few moments. Oh, I also space out quite a lot. Yet another key-fact to know about me, Gerard Way.

"Did you hear a word I just said?", No. I didn't. I was off in my own little world like usual. Fucking obviously. Didn't this teacher know that already? I had enough conflict with him already. I constantly ignore his consistent babble. I don't care if it's relevant to the topic or not; I don't fucking listen. His nasally voice is enough.

"Honestly? No.", He wasn't phased. Mr. Wellinger never was effected by my snarky attitude; or my way of barely acknowledging his existence.

He sighed, "Mister Way.. Could you _at least_ _pretend_ you're listening? Or even care about my lessons?", I rolled my eyes as soon as our eye-contact broke. I knew better than to blatantly express my irritation. When he looked back to me, I merely shrugged. All the students in the room were dead silent as we exchanged our small opener of a conversation. They were all no doubt staring at either I, or Mr. Wellinger himself. I didn't dare take my eyes off the teacher up-front. I wouldn't cast my gaze on them for one moment. Mr. Wellinger made eye-contact with me for a few more agonizing moments, before he tore his eyes away; back to the white-board. "As I was saying; The Prussian Empire was known to withstand from 1525 to 1947. The reasons for its fall were definitely associated with World War Two and the Nazi invasion of Germany itself. When the Nazi's took over the state of Germany, that's when things began to take their downfall...-", I simply zoned-out after that. I couldn't take anymore listening. Fuck, my poor ears were just too tired..

I glanced at the clock, noting that we still had fifteen minutes left in class, and inwardly groaned. I couldn't wait to get out of the awkward-atmosphere created by my teacher and I's previous staring contest—Which I won, by the way—And I bet he couldn't wait to get rid of me. For some unknown reason, my assigned-seat in his class was always carelessly placed near the front, in the first few rows. I say carelessly because I swear he hated me. Or at least couldn't stand me. I took these last fifteen minutes to silently pull my notebook from my draw-string bag, and open it to a clean page. I was supposed to actually be taking notes with this thing, but instead I settled for pressing the point of my mechanical-pencil to the page, and doodling aimlessly.

It started off as some harsh, curve-less lines, but turned into the beginnings of a face, that squared out nicely. The comic-book fashion to my art always fascinated the people who saw it, but I didn't see anything too special about it. The eyes were simply something resembling a seed, and I took the time to form the mouth and eyebrows into the perfect grimace. I was just about to start on the hair, which I planned to make spike-y and unruly, but I was quickly cut off by the sudden ring blaring through the office-speakers. The receptionist came through in choppy-sentences on the other end.

"Mr. Wellinger?", Mrs. Dugan was always a sweetheart.. Even her voice oozed it. My World History teacher was definitely not worthy her kindness.

"Yes?"

"I need Gerard Way to come to the Guidance Office, please.", Fucking fun. Mr. Wellinger and I made yet another round of eye-contact, and he looked at me expectantly.

He replied to her with a simple, "Of course; he'll be there in a moment.", and nodded in my direction. I sighed under my breath and stood, shutting my note-book, and shoving it back into my bag, joining my untouched text-book. I threw my pencil into the mix, and heaved the stings onto my shoulders, silently taking my time to walk towards the door, and out. Mr. Wellinger said nothing as I left.

I walked to the Guidance Office with just the paced sound of my steps as I made a path to my destination. It always felt like the fucking Zombie Apocalypse whenever I went somewhere and classes were in session. The silence was killer. I took the time to glance at the student-made posters courtesy of the Art-Club and cringed. Yes, it was for people who labeled themselves as Artists, but that meant nothing. The box-letters were off, traces of small squiggles being present in their work. If I had made a poster like that; I would make sure the letters were in perfect enlightenment, not a pencil-mark off. But of course, I wasn't in Art-Club. Most people in it were mediocre anyways..

As you can tell, I'm not a Clubs kind of guy. I like to keep to myself, no social-interaction needs to be involved, thank you very much. I'll just enjoy my solitude.

Whenever I found myself nearing the Guidance Office, I sighed as I inched closer and closer to the door. I never looked forward to these types of visits to the Office. To my surprise, there was a student leaving the counselor's office. I blinked in curiosity, silently listening to Mrs. Kranning, The counselor, exchange a few words with him as he looked back at her from the door. "Bye, Frank. I'll see you next week, okay?", She had that same cheery tone in her voice as she spoke, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was smiling as well.

"Yeah, Next Tuesday. Bye, Mrs. Kranning.", The boy was grinning, and lifted a hand to offer a half-wave. He quietly closed the door behind him, and only glanced at me. As for Gerard Way? Oh, I was just staring at him like he had limbs growing off his face. He shot me the same grin he'd wore since he shut the door to Mrs. Kranning's office, his small body brushing passed me, and out the door. I stared even after he left, though quickly looked way when I heard the door the boy, Frank I supposed his name was, reopen, and I was met with a sweet tone.

"Well, hello Gerard.", Fuck. I knew that tone. I turned, looking to the portly woman that had so much care in her voice, it was ear-gouging. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?", I merely shrugged. "Well, that's no way to feel, now is it? Come with me. We can continue in my office.", Why were teachers, counselors in this case, whatever; always so worried about privacy? I could have a conversation just fine in the lobby-area of the office. I didn't object, simply complying, by walking towards her. She took this as me accepting her offer, and made her way into the room as well, sitting at the desk with her usual smile. I sat comfortably in one of the two guest chairs.

"I hear you've been having a bit of attitude-trouble with your teachers.", She stated simply. Damn she knew how to get _right _to the point. Wait. It was _that_ noticeable..? I shrugged.

"Oh, come on Gerard. What's on your mind? Is something bothering you?", She pressed. I shrugged again.

I heard her sigh softly, and she opened her mouth for what I guessed to be another question. "Nothing? I bet there's something up in that brain of yours to worry over. You don't look too upbeat, dear.", Her smile was wavering. It was a bit forced now. Flattery isn't gonna get ya' anywhere, honey. I'm quite knowledgable about my fucking awesome brain, _You_ don't have to tell me. I tilted my head, knitting my eyebrows in slight concentration, pursing my lips a bit, and looking towards the ceiling as if I was thinking deeply. Her eyes immediately lit up. We sat in this position for a few moments, before I simply shrugged once again, blinking innocently, and resuming my previous position; gazing at her yet again.

Her hand came up to her eyes and she rubbed them, the previous excitement being replaced with a bit of a pleading look. "Gerard.. I know you aren't a very open person..", She began softly. I sat back in my chair and waited. "But.. It's just.. A couple students have been asking about you.. Wondering if you're okay, you know? And, as a woman with a phycology degree, I'm genuinely concerned.", She said, "So please.. Is anything—Anything at all; bothering you?", She blinked in wonder. I sighed. Though, that didn't stop me from being curious about what she had said. People had been curious about me? Did she say _concerned?_ I was a bit interested in what they had asked, and more importantly, _why_ they had been worried.

"A lot's going on.", I stated, and she seemed grateful for just my response.

"Liiikee?" She pressed once again, dragging out the letters for dynamic effect.

My stubby fingernails grazed the back of my neck, scratching it gently. "Hmm..", I hummed softly, seemingly pondering my thoughts. She leaned ever so slightly in her chair, coming forward just a bit.

Just to be an ass—And oh, I was one—I gave her a gentle shrug, seeming uninterested in her presents.

Her face fell immediately, and I had to hold back a grin, biting the inside of my cheek. She looked desperate now. "Gerard.. It's my job, my contract demands it, to help any distressed students.. One's in need..", She said the last part softer than the rest of her sentence. I raised one of my eyebrows just a tad.

"I'm not distressed.", I said, a bit irritated. Her eyed widened slightly at my sudden need to use my voice, the irritation a surprise to her. "I don't need help. Certainly not help from _you_", I then said, an agitated sigh escaping my lips.

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, simply staring at me for a few moments, before words did come from her mouth. "Well.. I suppose not distressed..", She agreed, though I wasn't convinced she truly agreed with me. "Maybe.. _Depressed? _Down, even?", She questioned, seeming to reason with herself by her body language. I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what I am? What I _feel_, actually?", I finally said after a few endless periods of glaring. She looked at me in question, folding her hands neatly onto the wood of the table, looking at me just as expectantly as Mr. Wellinger had before I came into this stupid fucking office.

I looked right into her eyes, taking a small breath to gather my words. After only a couple seconds of complete silence, it was cut with my words, like a knife piercing the victims chest in attempts of murder. Yes. This was quite similar. This.. Was the equivalent to a murder scene.

"I feel dead.", I stated, and her eyes visibly widened. "I feel as dead as a _fucking _corpse.", I even added the 'fucking' for a little zest to my already dramatic statement, emphasizing it to make the the words more clear. She sat in utter stillness, not even blinking. With that, I stood from my chair, and turned without even glancing at her shocked form, my steps only small thuds against the carpet.

As I made my way out of her office, Mrs. Dugan's prominent smile faced me, not even faltering when she saw my obvious glare towards the word; Though more for Mrs. Kranning then anything. "Have a wonderful weekend, Gerard.", She said sweetly, and I couldn't help the small smile it brought to my face as I walked over to the exit door, and pushed out of it. The door creaked behind me, a loud click following once it swing shut. I sighed loudly into the silence of the hallways.

I stood there for a few seconds before the familiar ring of the bell hit my ears and I realized; I'd been in that office for nearly ten minutes, being a complete asshole to Mrs. Kranning. I shrugged at my thoughts, and began walking to my Literature class, which was a bit farther away because the Sophomore halls weren't near the offices. Yes we had two. The regular, "Oh you're in trouble, go to the principal", Office, and then the Guidance Office, which contained the Counselors and Mentors, and all that shit.

Students, mainly Juniors and Seniors filled my gaze as I made my way to Literature, trying to pass their halls to get to my own. I liked Literature class. It was quite peaceful, plus we got to do all sorts of poems and creative writing, not to mention drawing. My Literature teacher was just open and accepting of those types of things. In fact, she loved it. When I drew on the corners of my papers, she practically made it her _job_ to praise me for it, only if it was just a doodle or two. It made me smile just to think about it. Mrs. Bruner was a wonderful woman.

Being caught up in my thoughts, I had no idea the familiar faces of my Sophomore-Peers began making their way into my line of vision, until I saw a few people I had a bit of a passed with. Oh ho, do you think a freak-show like myself would simply be left to wallow in his own self-hatred? Oh, no, no. The Belleville High-School Footballer-Players just loved people like me. They loved to put me down. In fact, they loved to bully me to such an extent, that I could probably even label it as a hobby for them.

This time, my spacing out got the better of me, and before I could do anything about it, my shoulder was being pinned to a locker, nearly being lifted off my feet as my face was forced into the metal by non-other than the Oh so popular Running-back, Daniel Hess. I really, _honestly_ don't know what I ever did to Daniel, but my first week as a Freshman at Belleville, he was all over me like flies on shit. He hated me at first glance, and I could probably say the same. I gritted my teeth as his grip on my shoulder seemed to intensify, and sting quite the bit.

"S'Been a while, huh Way?", He said in a mock-apologetic voice that made me sick to my stomach. "Football's been whooping my ass lately, but even if I'm wore out to hell, I just wanted to pay a visit to my favorite Emo-Fag in this shitty school.", A smirk grew on his face. Oh great. Wonder what I deserve this time.

"Fucking let go'a me..", I strained to get out the words as I tried thrashing my body, but his knee came out, pinning my thigh against the locker.

It had probably been around last Friday that I got a bruise from this steroid-freak, but he obviously didn't find any enjoyment in leaving me the fuck alone. Daniel dug his knee farther into my thigh and I groaned in pain, "You're not going anywhere, Way, I still can't fucking stand even _looking _at you, you piece'a shit.", Why don't you Oh, I don't know.. Leave me _alone_ if you don't wanna fucking look at me?!

"Let go!", I insisted, and he shut me up pretty quickly with a punch to the gut. I let out a loud grunt in pain, but as the people around us passed, they seemed to not even look our way, with the exception of a few pity glances.

"I said, you're staying, faggot!", He shouted into my ear, a menacing look taking over his already ugly features. Well, he was only ugly to me, probably. Daniel was actually quite good-looking and attractive, but his attitude was like a fucking eggplant in a field of tomatoes. Bad comparison, but still true. He emphasized his point by landing an even harder punch to my stomach, and I bit back tears, just before he landed another and the metal of the lock on the locker dug deep into my back. My lip quivered at the harsh sting in my gut, but his face only twisted into an evil smirk.

"Plea—Don't.. I can't..", I tried to speak, but failed _miserably._ He looked like he was waiting for me to spit out my defeat already, but I know that wouldn't have stopped him even if I had admitted that I couldn't take it, and he was superior, yadah, yadah, yadah.. His fist came up, dangerously lined with my left cheek, and I winced at just looking at it, shutting my eyes tightly and waiting for him to wail on my face.

"Hey!", The sudden call seemed to shock us both. At first I was convinced it was a teacher, but then I realized the familiarity.. I _knew_ that voice. In the daze, I hadn't even comprehended that Daniel had been pulled away from me, and now I was firmly on my feet, gazing above the line of lockers across from me.

When I blinked out my world of shock I had encased myself in, I looked down to find a foot placed firmly on Daniel Hess' side as he curled into a fetal position. I averted my shocked eyes to my hero, not to find one of the nice, pity-filled people that would occasionally come to my rescue, but the boy I had became aware of earlier.

Fucking_ Frank._

"Don't fucking touch him again, got it?", Frank spat down at Daniel, and he simply nodded at his best ability. Frank then lifted his gaze off the crumpled pile at his feet, to look at me, the cowered mess pressed against the lockers. "Hey.", He greeted casually like he hadn't just got Daniel Fucking Hess whithering under his feet.

"U-Uh, hey..", I offered in a small voice, but the grin I had seen him use earlier showed proudly on his boy-ish features. He was quite admirable, to be honest..

"He won't bother you again, dude. I swear, this fucker just doesn't quit.. First Ray, then Matt.. How long has he been.. Well.. Beating the fuck out of you?", Well, aren't we quick to assume things? For all he knew, Daniel could have just decided to punch me repeatedly in the stomach, which now that it was on my mind, hurt like a bitch.

"Freshman year..", I muttered in a soft, vulnerable tone that barely ever left my lips. Frank nodded, thinking for a couple moments, before he decided to crush his foot into Daniel's side, stepping over him to get to me. I scooted pointlessly into the lockers.

"Frank Iero.", He then stated, holding out his hand, obviously so I could shake it. I simply stared at it, not reacting.

My eyes came up to meet Frank's, and I muttered my response. "Gerard Way."

His face lit up into a wide grin, "So it has a name.. You're the famous Gerard?", He questioned, and I cocked my head in confusion. _Famous? _Yeah, sure, right.

"I'm kinda new here.. Started second quarter. You're in some of my classes, but I never new _you _were Gerard. I've heard a lot about your art.", He grinned, and I nodded. You could tell he caused a lot of trouble. He just had that look. But you know, I caused a lot of trouble, apparently, and I just breathed.

"Shit!", He then exclaimed, glancing at his wrist-watch. "Five minutes late for my fuckin' smoke break with Matt and Drew. See ya', Gerard..!-", He was about to speed off, before he glanced at me up and down, "Hey.. F'ya have any more problems with that asshole..", He glanced back to Daniel, still crumbled on the ground. Pathetic bastard. "Just gimmie a shout.", He gave me a quick smirk, before rushing off, his shot legs carrying him half way down the hall after I merely blinked a few times. He seemed like he had ADHD, or something.. Though oddly, I kind of wished he hadn't had to go..

As soon as the thought of having Frank stick around flooded my mind, I quickly pushed it away. Solitude, Gerard. Solitude. I couldn't have someone who saved me from a potentially worse beating be clouding my thoughts. I let out a long sigh, quickly hoping I succeeded in composing myself, before I pushed off the lockers, making my way down the hall, towards my Literature class, which I did not give two shits that I was already at least ten minutes late to. The few encounters I'd had with this Frank boy would not cease as I opened the door, and made my way to my seat, completely drowning out Mrs. Bruner's questions as to why I was late. I had more important people to shut out then just her.

–**-**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Frerard fanfiction, and I'm extremely pleased with the first chapter. Of course, the asshole that is Gerard is going to get better at accepting Frank into his life, but of course a little denial and pushing away needs to occur before any of that happens c: Let me know what you think, and more importantly, If I should continue. **

**Xoxo,**

**-Ash**


End file.
